No soy una de esas
by TamaraAkatsutsumi
Summary: ¿Porque algo tan malo podía sentirse tan bien?


_**¡Hola! Esta es la primera historia que escribo de esa pareja, y de esta categoría. Inicialmente fue escrita para una amiga, pero bueno. Quise subirla acá, así que, sin más premabulos. ¡A leer!**_

 _ **No soy una de esas. (Marshall & Fionna)**_

 **"Sin prisa y con media sonrisa llegaste agitado a aquél bar**  
 **Cruzamos miradas y como si nada empezaste a cantar**  
 **Tus ojos sobre mi boca**  
 **Mis ojos en otra cosa**  
 **Tus manos sobre esa guitarra me llevaron a imaginar**  
 **Todo lo que una dama no debe contar"**

En cuanto Cake se durmió. Ella se salió por la ventana. Quería verlo, tenía que verlo. Marshall Lee, un chico mega guapísimo que había conocido en un "bar".  
En realidad, era más una discoteca que un bar, a ella le encantaba ir pero Cake decía que no era nada bueno que una chica como ella estuviera metida en lugares así.

 **"La música fluye, tus ojos me huyen, te quiero amarrar**  
 **Caminas al filo de mi precipicio fingiendo saltar**  
 **Mis ganas son una roca**  
 **Las cosas que no se tocan**  
 **Seducen al gato explorar los tejados de tu suspirar**  
 **Me deslizo en tus problemas, ni cuenta te das"**

Todos los viernes iba a verlo. Él cantaba y tocaba su guitarra mientras hacían contacto visual, pero no pasaba de ahí. Simplemente un contacto visual que no se rompía a menos que el terminara su canción o que ella tuviera que irse.

 **"¡Ay!, ¡ay!, mejor doy un paso atrás**  
 **Si te quitas los tacones corres mucho más**  
 **¡Ay!, ¡ay!, aunque me interesa no soy una de esas**  
 **Que tan fácilmente se deja enredar"**

Este viernes, sin duda, era diferente. Él se había acercado a hablarle, pero Fionna no iba a _caer tan fácil_ en sus juegos. Sabía lo que chicos como él buscaban en una chica, y también sabía que si caía en su juego _no saldría tan fácil de el_.

 **"Mi nombre se acuesta en tus labios te arranca un suspiro de sal**  
 **Y no deberías haberme tentado, te gusta jugar"**

Sin embargo lo hizo. Cayó en su juego. En un momento estaba sentada viéndolo y al otro ya tenía los labios de Marshall besando frenéticamente los suyos.

 **No confundas la dulzura con la temperatura**  
 **Pero que yo nunca te imagine mi estrellita ¡ay! Así en este plan**  
 **Pero yo a ti te conozco y sé por dónde vas**  
 **Si no quieres flamenquito, no toques las palmas**

Un beso que tanto habían deseado ambos, tan anhelado era aquello, que para ellos, el mundo a su al rededor se había ido. Sólo existían ellos dos, y ese momento que, sin duda, era el mejor para ambos. Ella al ser más bajita que él tuvo que pararse de puntillas. Y él, bueno él sólo se agacho más ya que aunque ella estuviese en esa posición él seguía siendo más alto.

 **¡Ay!, ¡ay!, mejor doy un paso atrás**  
 **A lo mejor es muy tarde para echarte atrás**  
 **¡Ay!, ¡ay!, aunque me interesa no soy una de esas**  
 **Que tan fácilmente se deja enredar**

Algo en su mente la hizo volver a la realidad. _Cake._ Si se enterase de lo que estaba haciendo... Simplemente no quería imaginárselo. Quería que el mundo la siguiese viendo como la niña inocente que no mata ni a una mosca.

 **Tampoco soy tan facilito, tan facilito**  
 **Tampoco soy tan facilito, tampoco soy tan facilito**

¿Cómo es que algo tan malo pudiese sentirse tan bien?

 **Oh, oh, oh**  
 **Un pasito de lado, un pasito pa' tras que doy**  
 **Oh, oh, oh, oh**  
 **Si te quitas los tacones corres mucho más**  
 **Corres mucho más**

Cuando al fin se separaron por falta de aire, ella supo que tenía que regresar a casa. Había perdido la noción del tiempo en ese lugar y posiblemente Cake estaría a nada de despertar. No quería problemas. No más.

 **¡Ay!, ¡ay!, mejor doy un paso atrás**  
 **Si te pintas tú los labios corres mucho más**  
 **¡Ay!, ¡ay!, aunque me interesa no soy una de esas**  
 **Que tan fácilmente se deja enredar**  
 **Donde he oído yo esto antes**

Lo miró a los ojos. Él la veía en forma de suplica. Ni quería que se fuera y ella no quería irse. Querían estar juntos. Querían más tiempo.

 **Tú te acercas y yo doy un paso atrás**  
 **Yo doy un pasito adelante los miedos corren mucho más**  
 **Si te quitas los zapatos corres mucho más**

Él se había acercado lo suficiente como para decirle en un susurro _"Quédate"_ y ella de la misma forma le había dicho _"Regresaré, lo sabes. En menos tiempo de lo que te imaginas."_

 **Te doy cuerda y aunque me interesa no soy una de esas**  
 **Cuerda dale al muñequito a mi dame compás**  
 **Que tan fácilmente se deja enredar**  
 **Dame compás**

Y fue ahí cuando ya lo había decidido. Sin duda regresaría al día siguiente. Es decir, ¿Porque esperar hasta el próximo viernes?


End file.
